Raging heart
by kitrin.leslie
Summary: the continuation of Empty


Raging heart: Book two of the Empty series

_**Raging heart: Book two of the Empty series**_

It had been two weeks since the news from Black Forest. His son had not returned, just the brown owl issued to scouts… he was worried though he would never admit it.. He flopped down into a chair; he hated how he had these human habits. It was _her_ fault that he felt like this, _she_ was the one who left. A sudden disturbance in the room caught his attention as Anwarünya leapt through the window.

'_Ah! Anwarünya you have arrived. I need you to go into the forests… no go instead to the world of men. Be on your guard and do not give yourself away.'_ Anwarünya bristled at the thought of mingling with the humans their existence was centred on riches; they were a lot like the dwarfs who died out centuries ago.

'_Yes, my lord Taurnil I shall find your son… it is what you wish after all. And it was her wish as well.'_ Fendel gave a curt nod as acknowledgement and then Anwarünya was gone all that was left was to convince the High King he needed someone on the outside. That stupid son of his! He knows that once an elf leaves their forest they cannot go back.

Gelmir was no fool he was aware that Taurnil would look for him. So instead of heading back to home tree Gelmir decided to head south and find the elves that had sent the messenger. However he dared no travel the road alone, so first he must travel north and bring with him his dearest friend Palantír. She was known throughout the forests as the great navigator; she could help him… she had to. He wore his usual scout uniform and as he passed under a great oak tree he the silver cloth turned a deeper shade, he had to change clothes into a more inconspicuous out fit… and perhaps one made of more comfortable material elven clothes itched something terrible.

At the gates of Frances forest of arrows the watchers stopped him and demanded he wait for approval to enter. Half an hour and several daisy chains later Gelmir was finally let in. Before he could bow to greet the King of the forest a deep green streak came hurtling out of the trees and collided with him, he was thrown to the ground and had the wind nocked out of him. A familiar giggle sounded in his ears and he wrapped his arms around his old friend. As they laughed and punched each other a low annoyed sound slipped forth from the Kings lips as he stood watching two reacquaint themselves. Standing again, Gelmir bowed his head and blushed as the man before him looked on unimpressed.

'_My lord I am here to request the assistance of your great navigator… there is somewhere I must g but cannot get to.' _

'_Word of your findings have flown throughout the northern forests… I shall not grant you your wish, she is needed here' _Palantír jumped forth to interject before she was shushed and sent to the tower.

'_You know it is the duty of a navigator to remain by the Kings side… and you are now a wanted elf however if she were to slip away in the night no one would know until morning shone above the trees…'_ with that the King turned and walked away.

It was late, he knew that much but only because outside the cramped barrow he found it was dark and cold. Why was she not coming out, why did she hesitate? This was the chance for an adventure; one they always talked about as little kids. So why did she hesitate? Palantír finally emerged from the top of the gate. Gelmir watched in horror as she threw herself off the wall and onto a trees swaying branch. It was going to be a long journey. Palantír appeared beside him with a broad smile stretching across her face and she was panting ever so slightly.

'_Palantír, why are you so late? You weren't __**actually **__trying to escape were you?'_

'_Well of course I was Gelmir! They wouldn't let me out otherwise! That daft old bat is so stuck up sometimes'_ Gelmir laughed and then they were bounding through the forest that they both new so well. Gelmir felt the weight lift from atop his shoulders; he had not felt so free in over sixty years. He knew why he only found peace here, it was not because of the familiar forest but instead it was because of the giggling girl swooping from the treetops only to jump wind her way back to the top. He swore he would never tell her; it would only burden her to think he suffered. Only he would not call it suffering… it was more amusing, he was a scout for the elves of Broad Leaf forest and here he was, smitten! The world they knew was crumbling around them and he was seeing nothing but sunshine and ladybugs! It was good he felt something other than terror because he was the only one who could venture into society without standing out _too _much. She was his anchor, his roots. She grounded him when he felt like he was amongst the clouds.

A little while later they stood at the edge of the forest and stared out at the small town below them, it was no elven town that greeted their tired eyes but a mortal town.

'_Gelmir… lets rest here for the night… you know you want to…'_

'_If the high King found out, Palantír, we would be in a world of trouble…'_

'_Then… I guess we just don't tell him' _she said with a laugh and strolled onto the pathway, Gelmir reluctantly followed all the while trying to mask his excitement. She was doing it again; she knew how much he wanted to go into the human world. As they walked down the busy streets and passed strange shops Gelmir noticed a strange man who he had seen a fair bit over the past hour… they had a shadow and he didn't know why.

'_I think it's time we moved on now… we really must get going'_ Palantír was not listening to a thing he said today, this was a problem, if they stayed she would be in danger. Gelmir made a swift decision at the next shop they entered he would create a distraction and they would escape… he hoped. Palantír oohed and ahhed at different things in shop windows until she turned into a shop called _**'clinking crystal' **_how typical Gelmir thought, he waited for their tail to enter then he cautiously knocked a crystal vase over and watched as it cause a dominos affect throughout the shop. Grabbing hold of Palantír he bolted from the shop, dragging her through crowds of humans who had reacted to the loud smashing they had left behind.

Palantír clutched the crystal eye to her chest as she bent over wheezing from lack of breath, Gelmir stood tall beside her, almost un-affected. She rose slowly and stepped around him on the roof of the building they had hidden on. That was exactly what they were doing, hiding, but she didn't know why.

'_We were being followed…'_ was all Gelmir said, she knew he would not lie to her but that did not make her feel any better about what she had done.

'_Gelmir… I… I didn't pay for it…' _holding out the eye Palantír rested it in his awaiting hands. Even though this was the key she still felt bad.

'_What is it?'_

'…_If you give this to your King he should understand… Gelmir this is, well you see it's… it is the gate key to the border of our world and theirs.' _Gelmir's head snapped up as he stared at her in astonishment… her heart pounded wildly inside her chest like a raging animal trapped in a cage.

Kitrin Leslie


End file.
